


M.I.A.

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: When Flash doesn't show up for a heist, Mick and Len go looking for him.





	

The crisp air of the cool night washed over Len's face making him blink. The goggles were fastened securely over his head as he pulled his parka tighter, a chill making his hand ache as he held the cold gun in it.

“Gettin' late, isn't it?”

Len slid his gaze over to Mick, his partner similarly attired for his criminal self. The coat hung around him looking far less warm than Len's, but he knew that the pyromaniac tended to radiate his own heat. He knew, because he and Barry would often snuggle closer to him when it was cold.

“He'll be here,” Len spoke, assuredly as he ignored the way Mark and Lisa were picking over jewels in the background and arguing over which was biggest. “You know how late he always is.”

Mick grunted. It was no secret that their boyfriend, despite being a hero with super-speed, was always late. Barry always joked that his chronic lateness tended to cancel the super-speed out.

It was amusing, especially since Barry was always on time whenever Mick cooked dinner (excluding the times where he had to flash about in red leather). Mick's amazing cooking was no secret, and even Len would admit to picking up the pace when he knew the pyromaniac was going to be cooking.

Irritated and worried, Len looked at his watch. Another half minute and the police would be arriving. He looked up, watching the streets for Flash's tell-tale, iconic red streak and lightning only to find it deserted.

Mick's gaze followed Len's. He knew that under Len's calm demeanor, the man was worrying for their third half. Heck, Mick wasn't far behind him. Where was the Doll anyways? He knew Barry always did what he could to make it to their heists. The cat-and-mouse game that Len and Barry played was a challenge that they both enjoyed, so where was he?

Scar and calloused hands ran over his heat gun anxiously. Len's concern was starting to leak out, and if it was starting to leak, it was something to worry over.

Had Barry had an accident? Was he hurt? Were there new, dangerous metas out there that Len hadn't bribed his way into joining the Rogues? Mick's mind whirled as he fought to find an answer, even questioning whether he'd made sure Barry had eaten enough for breakfast or not.

“Len,” Mick warned, pushing back his concern, as the sound of sirens echoed in the streets, a sure sign that they were just about out of time.

“I know, Mick,” Len replied, gut twisting as he turned away from the streets. He eyed the way Hartley was looking at the jewels with boredom. “Time to go,” he ordered.

Shawna was there the next minute, teleporting them back to their hideout. It felt different to Mick and Len. Of course Barry couldn't teleport, but it was just… different. Call them crazy, but they would prefer to have been swept off their feet and sped away. There was something different about being in the hands of someone you love.

Speaking of Barry…

“Split the loot like usual,” Len said, pulling his goggles down as he watched the Rogues unpack the jewelry and gems. “Mick and I have some business to take care of.” With a nod to Mick, the two slipped from the room, ignoring Hartley's call of “Missing someone dressed in red?”

  
  


They stripped carefully out of their gear before hopping into the car. Neither of them wanted to be stopped by the police dressed as Captain Cold and Heatwave. No, they didn't have time to evade the police any more than they had to.

“Think the Doll's at STAR Labs?” Mick questioned, eyes sliding over to Len, examining as he kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel. The radio was a soft buzz in the background.

Len considered Mick's idea. “Let's stop by. Never hurts to take a look.” His mind raced with horrid images that he didn't even want to consider, ones that made him swear if anyone hurt their Scarlet, there'd be Hell to pay – the world would fall in a flurry of fire and ice.

Nodding, Mick made a left turn, heading towards the private building of STAR Labs, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

They parked in a security blind spot. Len swore that if the holes in the security were the reason Barry got hurt, he'd kick some asses – hard. They both pulled on their criminal costumes, as Barry called them, and kept their guns in hand – never hurt to be prepared for anything – before marching into the Labs.

Cisco and Caitlin were busy looking over X-Rays from what Len could tell. The trash was full of bloodied gaze and Mick's eyes ran over to something lying on a chair. He elbowed Len, and rolled his eyes when the man glared at him. “That,” Mick gruffly murmured, jerking his head towards the chair.

He saw the way Len's face paled. Mick was sure that Len was feeling the same way he was, gut wrenchingly concerned. It felt like he was falling, but he was standing right there on solid ground.

Len cleared his throat, emotions hidden under his carefree attitude. “Doctor. And...Ramon,” Mick smirked, “I think you need to give us some answers.”

Cisco yelped and Caitlin flinched away, both shocked at the sudden intrusion. Seeing Captain Cold and Heatwave there was probably not what they were hoping for.

“Snart,” Cisco said, body curling away from them defensively. “Rory. What are you two doing here?”

Caitlin eyed the two with suspicion, hand tightening on the X-Rays in her hand. She looked more fearfully at Mick, but he couldn't care less about it. ...Alright, he felt a little bit guilty how it ate his Doll up inside about keeping them a secret.

“Where's Barry?” Len demanded, ignoring Cisco's query.

Cisco's eyes narrowed at him and he seemed to puff up, trying to appear stronger. Len raised an eyebrow, amused. “He said you wouldn't tell!” Cisco snapped.

Len gave him an unimpressed look. “And I didn't,” he drawled. “Barry did. Now where is he?”

Caitlin piped up. “Why do you want to know?”

“He was supposed to be at a heist,” Mick replied, shifting his large stance. Caitlin took a step back, making Mick sigh.

“Look, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to know what happened to the Doll. Where is he?” Mick continued.

Len strode over to the suit, holstering his gun and picking it up. It was torn and bloodied in many places. It appeared to have puncture marks from a knife or some other sharp object. It made Len's blood turn to ice, while Mick's anger burned inside him with the desire to set whoever did that aflame. “Is he okay?” Len asked, voice echoing in the silent room of the cortex.

Caitlin frowned, as if she was putting things together. “He's healing.”

“Where is he?” Mick asked again, frustrated that he had to ask so many times. He just wanted to know where Barry was already. Was that too much to ask for?

Cisco opened his mouth, probably to threaten them like the angry puppy he was – not that he would've gotten anywhere, except a laugh – but Caitlin answered first. “He said he want to go home, so he's at his apartment, I think.” She narrowed her eyes at them, searching. “Unless he meant somewhere else. Did he?”

Len shrugged. “How would we know?” Mick wanted to snort. Len was playing the clueless idiot, which he was anything but. They seemed to know it too.

“..I don't know what you two -”

“Three,” Len felt the need to correct.

Caitlin nodded slowly. “-three are, but if you're threatening him into something, I will poison you to death – a very slow, painful death, and I'll enjoy it,” she concluded, serious.

Mick's eyebrows shot up. Damn, the Doll didn't mention she had a dark side to her. He was actually impressed; so was Len he saw.

“We're not threatening him into anything, right Mick?” Len set the suit aside after he'd spent all that time staring at it and sauntered over to Mick, leaning against his form. He shook slightly, letting Mick know that he was shaken by the image of Barry, injured and bleeding.

Mick grunted in agreement and slipped a free arm around Len. “The Doll is ours,” Mick tacked on, not liking the way Cisco's jaw dropped with disbelief.

“Y-yours?” Cisco stuttered. “You mean like.. Your enemy 'yours' or… _yours?”_ The scientist's nose scrunched up with distaste at the idea.

Len's eyes flashed at Cisco. “He's  _ours_ and we're  _his._ Do you have a problem with that, Ramon?”

“Yeah,” Cisco glared at them. “Yeah, I've got a problem with it. He should know better! You're criminals!”

Huffing, Len replied, “Yes, Ramon. We know what we are, and we know how special Scarlet is, but he's ours, and nothing's going to change that.”

“We'll see about that,” Cisco muttered under his breath, yelping when Caitlin elbowed him, hard.

She glared him into submission before turning back to Mick and Len with an apologetic smile. “What Cisco is trying to say, is that, while you might say that, we're going to need to hear it from Barry's mouth. I can understand why Barry didn't want to tell us, but we're going to need to talk to him and perhaps sometime to accept this… relationship.”

Len nodded begrudgingly. The Doll was going to hate that we'd come out to them without him. Mick was already thinking about dishes to make to soothe his nerves.  'Maybe he'd like some cheesy broccoli casserole… Or some chicken fried rice?'

“I don't accept it!” Cisco declared, stamping his feet like a child having a tantrum. Even Caitlin seemed less than impressed.

Mick growled. He was getting a bit tired of the childish act. “Don't care. Who he loves is up to him. You don't get a say in our relationship.”

Len smirked, proud of his fire lover. “Damn right. Let's go. I have a feeling we'll find our Scarlet lying somewhere at home.”

Mick nodded, turning around and heading out. Len followed him stopping at the door to look back. “Next time he gets hurt, give me a call, alright Doctor?”

Caitlin nodded, lips pursed.

“Good Doctor,” Len said, walking out of the room. It was time for them to go check up on their Scarlet. Given that the doctor released him, he was probably alright, but the amount of blood was chilling. He had to make sure Barry was healing, that he was okay.

Judging by the way Mick drove home, cutting corners where he could, Len could tell he felt the same way.

  
  


Len can admit his heart was clenching with impatience as they finally pulled up to their home. He was slamming the car door shut almost faster than he got out. “Calm down, Len. I'm sure he's okay,” Mick tried to say, following him. It was kind of ruined by the fact that he was hurrying up to the door too.

Not bothering to respond, Len unlocked the door, punching in the security code and flung it open. “Scarlet?” he called into the dim hall. He frowned when he didn't hear any response.

Mick could hear the sounds of the television playing growing louder as he followed Len into the living room. It was dark except for the flickering of the flat screen. Len flipped a lamp on, making him wince slightly from the sudden light.

“I'll check our room,” Len started to say before Mick caught his eye and shook his head, finger on his lips in a shushing gesture. Curious, Len quirked a brow in silent question.

Mick's eyes darted to the couch and Len frowned at how Mick's lips curled in a gentle smile. 'What is he… Oh.' Len blinked as he stopped at the end of the couch, gaze landing on a familiar figure stretched out over the maroon piece of furniture.

On the couch, snoring softly with one of Mick's large shirts riding up his back was Barry. His hair was tousled in the windblown style that he seemed fit to deem his “fashion”. His lean, muscled legs were bare up to his thighs were dark blue boxers ran up to his hip.

His fair skin made Len want to reach out and run his hand down a limb. He restrained himself as he noted the many bruises in various stages of healing. Some places had evidence of fading cut and stab wounds.

Mick was the one to kneel down in front of Barry's head and reach out. He ran his fingers through Barry's hair, smiling at how soft it was. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to Barry's lips. His eyes caught Len examining Barry's state and he moved over so Len could join him.

Len's fingers trailed over Barry's cheek before he was pressing a light kiss to Barry's lips. He could smell the scent of coffee on Barry's breath when he breathed out.

A hand slipped into his, entwining their fingers and Len looked up at Mick who gave him a soft smile. Len returned the smile before he shifted enough to kiss Mick's chapped lips. Then Barry's stomach growled and they broke apart chuckling in mutual amusement at their sleeping lover.

Mick gave Len's hand a squeeze before he let go. “Guess I'd better get dinner started.” Len opened his mouth and Mick rolled his eyes. “And I'll get a new pot of coffee started too.” Len grinned. His pyro sure knew what he liked.

“Wake the Doll up, yeah? He might need to get some snacks since it'll take a while to cook,” Mick suggested, slipping out of his coat and setting it and the heat gun on an end table.

Len nodded, waiting until Mick was in the kitchen before he reached over and flipped the TV off. Looking back at Barry, he almost felt guilty for having to wake the kid up. Barry's stomach gave another growl and he knew he couldn't ignore it.

“Scarlet?” He shook Barry's shoulder lightly. Barry frowned in his sleep, face scrunching up and shifting a little before he fell back into a peaceful state.

Len let out a breath. Of course Barry wasn't going to wake easily. Of course. He cupped Barry's cheeks in his hands and rested his forehead on Barry's. “Scarlet, wake up,” he said louder. “We're home.”

He could practically see how close Barry was to waking up, and he knew just the right words to say to make it official.

“Mick's cooking dinner.”

Barry raised a sleep eye, groaning as his stomach growled. “Lenny?…” He reached out, hands finding the back of Len's head and pulled him in for a...richer kiss. Len smiled against Barry's lips, licking and nipping his lower lip before he pulled back.

He admired the way Barry smiled up at him, sleep fading from his eyes. Len knew Mick was just as entranced as he was whenever Barry looked at them with so much love like that.

Len moved back so Barry could stretch on the couch and fix his – Mick's – shirt, covering those toned abs he was such a fan of. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, leaving Len enough room to plop down beside him.

Barry quickly pressed himself against Len's side, arms hugging his torso. “Welcome back,” he murmured softly.

Len smiled at him, arm hugging Barry around his shoulders. “Bad day?”

Groaning, Barry pressed his cold nose against Len's neck. “Like you wouldn't believe. There was this meta who somehow kept pulling weapons from freakin' nowhere…” He grumbled. “I swear the guy was a ninja…”

“Mm...” Len nodded.

“He's going to get it the next time I see him,” Barry swore, bright eyes shining with determination.

“He sure is…” Len agreed. He and Mick would make sure of it if Barry didn't get a hold of the meta first.

“We missed you tonight, Doll,” Mick said, carrying a platter of fruit out and setting it on the coffee table in front of Barry.

Barry tilted his head up, humming with happiness when Mick's lips met his. Mick's eyes found his and he smiled. “Sorry, Mick. New meta trying to wreak havoc on Central,” Barry apologized.

Mick grunted, accepting easily. “Eat some fruit. I'm making chicken fried rice and tamagoyaki.”

Grinning with joy, Barry didn't need much more prompting before he started eating the fruit. Mick watched him for a moment before he slipped back into the kitchen.

Barry held up a strawberry to Len's lips and smiled when the man's lips parted. “Good?” Barry questioned.

“Very,” Len replied, grinning. “I love Barry's.”

Red tinted Barry's cheeks and he huffed, playfully. “That was so corny.” Len shrugged, smile wide on his face.

“Corny, but true.”

  
  


When the food was ready, Mick brought several dishes into the living room, opting to eat there instead of the dining room table for once. He could tell Barry was still a bit sore. The soft couch would feel better on his bruises than the wooden chairs they had.

Mick grinned, watching Barry shovel chicken rice and sweet egg into his mouth. He reached out a pulled a bit of egg from Barry's cheek, popping it in his mouth. “There's still plenty more in the kitchen, Doll” Mick reminded him.

Barry beamed at him, looking like the Sun and the Moon all at once. Their lover was too breathtaking for words.

After they were finished eating, Mick and Len sat on the couch with Barry stretched out over them, lounging like a large cat. Mick played with Barry's hair, while Len stroked one of Barry's shins. They watched the news as they drank some coffee, happy and content with the knowledge that Barry was going to be okay, and that he was safe in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ Happy Fluffyday~
> 
> Hope everyone has a nice, fluff filled day. This is my first time writing Coldflashwave, so hopefully it works? Hahaha~ Nixie was a huge help with this, so many thanks to her.
> 
> Have a good weekend. I'm going to try to do more fluff, and maybe some of my regular stuff too.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
